1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a robot capable of performing a task by delivering a motion of an arm and a hand of a user to the robot, and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to a robot using an object-based coordinate transformation, and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a control of robot may be provided in such a manner that a motion of a user is represented by a motion of the robot.
That is, information of a motion of an arm of a user may be delivered to a robot arm, and the information of a motion of a hand of a user may be delivered to a robot hand.
Accordingly, the user may control the robot arm and the robot hand independent of each other.
However a separate manipulator may be required to independently control the robot arm and the robot hand, and thus, the working efficiency is lowered.
A position and a direction of an object recognized as being gripped by a user may be different from a position and a direction of the object actually being gripped by a robot hand.
Accordingly, a motion of the robot arm according to a motion of the arm of the user may interfere with a motion of the robot hand according to a motion of the hand of the user.